madonnafandomcom-20200223-history
Confessions Tour
The Confessions Tour was the seventh concert tour by American singer-songwriter Madonna. It supported her tenth studio album, Confessions on a Dance Floor. Madonna confirmed the possibility of going out on a tour as early as November 2005. Jamie King, Madonna's longtime collaborator, was then hired on to direct. The set list consisted of mainly songs from the supporting studio album and rehearsals started during 2006. As with many of her prior tours, the Confessions Tour did not go to Australia, prompting Madonna to release an apology statement on her website. Background In November 2005, during an interview with The Guardian, Madonna confirmed that she was going out on tour in 2006 and it would likely be named either the Confessions Tour or the Confess Your Sins Tour. Jamie King was next hired on as the director of the tour. During an interview with MTV in February 2006, Madonna explained that she wanted to play first at small venues like Roseland Ballroom in New York or the Wiltern Theatre in Los Angeles, then move out to perform at stadiums and arenas. That way she deduced that she would not feel bored during her performances. King clarified, "A typical Madonna show is quite produced, ... She likes things large, she likes things theatrical, but this time, being that Confessions on a Dance Floor is an intimate album, we want to try to make people have an intimate experience as well as a big produced theatrical experience. So look for us doing some small venues, some smaller venues. ... I would like to put her as close to her people — her fans, her dancers, her fellow supporters — as possible," King also confirmed that the set list for the tour consisted mainly of songs from the supporting album, with few of Madonna's old hits making the cut. Some of the dancers from the music videos of "Hung Up" and "Sorry", both singles from Confessions on a Dance Floor, were signed to perform on the tour as well.3 In March 2006, Madonna, along with her then-husband Guy Ritchie and with their kids, moved to Los Angeles, to begin rehearsing for the tour.4 In the summer of 2006, Madonna's manager Guy Oseary announced that her Australian leg to the tour had been dropped. Her official website released the following statement: To my fans in Australia, Please forgive me. I really did hope and expect to come to Australia during the Confessions Tour and asked my managers to try to include some shows there. I have fond memories from previous tours. Unfortunately, the logistics just didn't work out this time around. We looked into going from Japan to Australia and ending the show there but I have to get my kids back into school in England and they are, as you can understand, my most important priority. The important thing to remember is that I'm not retiring anytime soon and I am gonna get to Australia as soon as I can. You remain in my heart and Thank you for your continued love & support. Love, Madonna Setlist: Act I: Equestrian 1. "Future Lovers" / "I Feel Love" 2. "Get Together" 3. "Like a Virgin" 4. "Jump" Act II: Bedouin 5. Confessions (Video Interlude) (contains elements of "Live to Tell") 6. "Live to Tell" 7. "Forbidden Love" 8. "Isaac" 9. "Sorry" (Pet Shop Boys Remix) 10. "Like It or Not" Act III: Glam-Punk 11. "Sorry" (Remix) (Video Interlude) 12. "I Love New York" 13. "Ray of Light" 14. "Let It Will Be" (Paper Faces Mix) 15. "Drowned World/Substitute for Love" 16. "Paradise (Not for Me)" Act IV: Disco 17. "The Duck Mixes The Hits" (Video Interlude) (contains excerpts from "Borderline", "Erotica", "Dress You Up", "Holiday" and "Disco Inferno") 18. Music Inferno (contains elements of "Disco Inferno" and excerpts from "Where's the Party") 19. "Erotica" (remixed version based on the unreleased demo "You Thrill Me") 20. "La Isla Bonita" 21. "Lucky Star" (contains elements of "Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)" and excerpts from "Hung Up") 22. "Hung Up" (contains elements of "Lucky Star") Shows List of concerts, showing date, city, country, venue, tickets sold, amount of available tickets and gross revenue Category:Tours Category:Confessions on a Dance Floor Category:2006